


Teenage Dream

by WalkingOnSunlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Dancer main character, Drugs, F/M, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingOnSunlight/pseuds/WalkingOnSunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie a fait l'erreur de laisser son amie Ella poster cette vidéo. <br/>Comme quoi, Youtube apporte beaucoup de choses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**2012**

 

 

 

« TUAS FAIT QUOI ? »

 

« Gueule pas si fort. C'est malin, j'ai l'oreille bouchée maintenant. »

 

« Je m'en balance de ton oreille, ok ?! Tu as mis cette vidéo sur Youtube, oui ou non ?! »

 

« Ouais, je l'ai fait. J'ai mis ta vidéo sur Internet, et alors ?! »

 

« Non mais t'imagines la honte que tu me mets là ?! »

 

« Oh ça va ! C'est pas comme si c'était une sex tape ! »

 

« Mais je voulais pas la publier ! »

 

« Tu veux percer dans la musique, oui ou non ? »

 

« Oui mais... »

 

« Bah viens pas te plaindre alors ! Si j'étais à ta place, je m'aurais remercié et même baisé les pieds. Alors fais-le »

 

« Tu veux dire que si une vidéo de toi en train de danser était sur Youtube en ce moment, tu n'en voudrais pas à la personne qui l'a publiée ? »

 

Le sourire de la blonde s'effaça et elle se tourna vivement vers son amie.

 

« Tu n'as pas...ELLA ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS QUE TU ME FERAIS JAMAIS UN COUP PAREIL ! »

 

« Euh, je te rappelles que tu m'avais promis aussi et pourtant, tu as quand même mis cette vidéo de moi en train de chanter Impossible sur Youtube ! »

 

« Mais c'est différent ! Mes promesses à moi n'ont aucune valeur ! »

 

La jolie adolescente aux cheveux noirs éclata de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux tellement vite que cela en devenait presque comique.

 

« Plus sérieusement, tu enlèves cette vidéo »

 

« Seulement si tu enlèves la mienne »

 

D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes filles se connectèrent à la plate-forme de vidéos. Leur bouche s'ouvrit en parfaite synchronisation quand elles virent le compteur de visites sur la vidéo de la brune. La blonde se rengorgea.

 

« Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit que les gens aimeraient ! »

 

« Tu l'as mise depuis quand ? »

 

« Le lendemain soir après ta performance »

 

« Donc ça fait un mois que les gens me regardent sur Youtube sans que je le sache ? »

 

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu as mis ma vidéo ? »

 

« Hum...changeons de sujet ! »

 

« Oui, parlons plutôt de tes 300 000 vues en un mois. Tu veux toujours supprimer la vidéo ? »

 

« ... »

 

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant, allons supprimer la mienne »

 

« Mais... »

 

« Mais rien. Tu te connectes à ton compte Youtube, tu vas dans paramètres et bim bam boum, tu supprimes cette vidéo de merde »

 

La brune grommela et tapa sur quelques touches de l'ordinateur. Puis elle se mit brusquement à rire. La blonde la fusilla du regard.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

 

« Rien, rien. Juste tes 100 000 vues et des poussières »

 

« Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule et supprimes cette vidéo qu'on en finisse »

 

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Hors de question que je supprime une vidéo avec autant de visites ! »

 

« Mais c'est vrai ce que tu dis en plus ?! C'est pas des conneries ?! »

 

« Mais non, regarde ! »

 

La blonde se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son amie et écarquilla les yeux. C'était pas des conneries.

 

 

_Et c'est là que tout commença._


	2. Chapter 2

**JUIN 2014**

 

 

 

« C'est à vous dans 3...2...1...allez-y »

 

La brune serra une dernière fois la main de son amie avant d'entrer en scène. Elles y étaient. C'était son moment. Elle se devait de réussir.

 

« Bonjour ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

 

Nouveauté de X-Factor cette année : le public peut désormais voir les réactions de la famille du chanteur en coulisses grâce à un énorme écran géant. Laissez-moi rire. C'est peut-être l'idée la plus débile du monde après la nouvelle coupe de Lady Gaga. Franchement. Imaginez une seule seconde que votre pote se rate complètement. Il aura la honte et vous aussi par la même occasion. Mais de toute façon, Ella n'allait pas se rater. Hors de question que le pays entier associe la tête de Callie à celle de la fille qui s'est ratée, meilleure amie ou pas. La blonde inspira lentement et exhala bruyamment, s'attirant le regard noir d'un concurrent qui se trouvait non loin de là.

 

« T'as un problème, connard ?», marmonna Callie dans sa barbe, sur les nerfs depuis plus de 24h à cause de cette putain d'audition qu'Ella devait passer.

 

Ella commença à se présenter et ouais, c'était sûrement la minute la plus flippante de sa vie. Sa meilleure amie était là, devant des millions de personnes ( peut-être pas des millions mais ça faisait beaucoup quand même ) et était en train de blablater sur son nom, son âge, son boulot et un tas d'autres conneries visées à attendrir le public pour qu'ils adorent le candidat avant même qu'il soit accepté. La musique débuta ( déjà ?. Elle était entrée sur scène il y a même pas trois secondes ! Ou trente. Aucune importance ). La voix magnifique de sa meilleure amie résonna jusqu'aux coulisses de l'émission en même temps qu'elle s'entendit sur le son de la télévision à écran plat, face à Callie. Réflexe d'adolescente, cette dernière commença à se ronger les ongles. Merde, elle s'était promise d'arrêter. Mais c'est la faute d'Ella. Elle devrait pas lui causer un stress aussi intense.

Les dernières notes retentirent avant de s'arrêter et le public applaudit. Plutôt bruyamment même. Apparemment, ils ont aimé. Tant mieux. Elle le mérite amplement. Callie sourit et se passa la main sur la nuque. Elle avait très mal dormi cette nuit et n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller correctement ce matin. Elle avait une salopette. Une salopette _en jean_. C'est le genre de truc qu'elle met le week-end pour se faire un marathon-télé ou bien une petite déprime passagère face à son manque de motivation évident pour les études, les petits boulots ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui exigerait une effort autre que celui de la danse. _Putain_. Ça craint de venir voir sa meilleure amie jouer son avenir _en salopette en jean_. Elle ressemblait à une gamine avec ses baskets et ses bracelets. ( <http://www.polyvore.com/callie/set?id=86318732> ) Ridicule. Callie secoua la tête, se remettant les idées en place et écoutant l'audition d'Ella. Le juge avec une tête de gamin et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles prit la parole.

 

« Ella ! En te voyant arriver, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisse avoir une voix pareille. Tu parais tellement petite, tellement fragile. Mais quand tu chantes, on a vraiment l'impression que tu changes et devient une personne plus forte. J'admire cela. Et...dis-moi, je passe beaucoup de temps sur Youtube et ton visage me dit quelque chose. Ainsi que celui de ton amie en coulisses. Vous n'auriez pas posté des vidéos ? »

 

Oh merde. Ne réponds pas. Ne réponds pas. Ne réponds pas Ella. Callie rougit légèrement, savant maintenant que le regard du public était rivé sur elle. Elle espérait de tout cœur que la brune n'allait pas parler des vidéos. Ce sujet la gênait énormément et dialoguer dessus à la TV nationale n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde.

 

« Oui. Nous avions 16 ans et Callie, la blonde que vous voyez sur l'écran.., coucou Callie ! Haha ! »

 

Callie écarquilla les yeux. Mon dieu, sa meilleure amie est définitivement un boulet.

 

« Bref, Callie a mis une vidéo de moi sur Youtube sans mon accord et de mon côté, j'avais mis une vidéo d'elle en train de danser à son insu. Quand nous avions appris que l'autre avait posté une vidéo, nous avions déjà un nombre assez conséquent de vues et nous ne nous sommes pas résolues à les supprimer. »

 

Callie était actuellement en train de se taper la honte de sa vie. Elle allait tuer Ella. Littéralement.

 

« Callie pourrait-elle nous rejoindre ? »

 

Non. Non, non. Juste, non. Callie ne va pas bouger d'ici. Hors de question. Elle ne va pas aller sur cette scène pour faire acte de présence alors que les gens peuvent très bien la voir sur ce foutu écran. Non ?

 

« Bien sur ! Callie, viens! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

 

Non, elle n'allait pas venir. Sûrement pas. Mais d'un autre côté, les petites étincelles dans les yeux d'Ella étaient incroyablement pétillantes. Si la blonde ne venait pas, elle la décevrait, elle, le public et peut-être même le jury qui s'attendait à voir une scène bien émouvante et bien théâtrale qui ferait monter les audiences. Et, vraiment, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que ses orbes arrêtent de pétiller. C'est alors avec un soupir dépité et imperceptible qu'elle se déplaça vers l'entrée en scène pour rejoindre son amie. Soutien moral et physique de mon cul, ouais. Des applaudissements polis retentirent lorsqu'elle émergea des coulisses pour se poster à côté d'Ella. Elle devait avoir l'air de la petite sœur qui venait supporter son aînée avec une pancarte et des t-shirts personnalisés. Sauf qu'elle, elle avait une salopette. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de mettre ça ? Sérieusement ! Elle n'était même pas maquillée ! Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et Ella lui fourra le micro sous le nez. Ou plutôt dans le nez. La blonde l'éloigna un peu de sa bouche en réprimant son sourire. Elles avaient limite l'habitude de se taper la honte en public maintenant.

 

« Euh...bonjour ? »

 

« Bonjour ! Callie, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

C'est pas la pute des Pussycat Dolls elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Non, Callie, tu es méchante. Elle fait pas si vulgaire que ça. Juste un peu beaucoup sensuelle. N'empêche que pour percer avec un groupe appelé Les Poupées Inoffensives, il faut vraiment avoir un corps de rêve.

 

« Ouais »

 

Callie Mercier ou comment avoir l'air d'une fille qui plane complètement devant des milliers de personnes avec quelques mots et une salopette en jean. Ella lui donna un coup de coude et un sourire sympathique s'épanouit sur les lèvres de la blonde. La brune avait ce don pour ramener son amie à l'ordre, comme une mère incitant son enfant à être poli.

 

« Je suis vraiment ravie qu'Ella soit ici. J'espère vraiment qu'elle ira au bout de ses rêves ! »

 

C'est la vérité pure. Seulement, Callie n'avait pas l'habitude de formuler ses pensées tout haut, et ouais, peut-être que ce qu'elle venait de dire sonnait vraiment trop bizarre. Mais au fond, elle s'en contrefichait. Du moment que sa meilleure amie arrivait à réalisait ce pour quoi elle était venue.

 

« Je crois me souvenir de toi »

 

C'est qui cette vieille peau ? Elle sait qu'à son âge, les teintures pour cheveux sont déconseillés. Ouais, elle risque réellement de les perdre un à un avec un rouge aussi flashy. Et tu m'étonnes que sa peau soit aussi ridée si elle porte autant de maquillage. Ça devrait être interdit par la loi. Ouh Callie la mesquine fait surface ! Calmez le tigre ou il va sortir les griffes !

 

« Oui, je me rappelle maintenant ! J'ai vu vos vidéos ! J'ai été très impressionnée d'ailleurs ! »

 

« Oui, moi aussi je m'en souviens », intervint l'autre homme, un peu plus jeune.

 

Ça y est, ils s'y mettent tous. C'est quoi ce délire ? Ils jouent à quoi ? À 'Qui Arrivera A Faire Rougir Callie Mercier et Ella Johnson Le Plus Vite' ? C'était pas drôle. La blonde soupira imperceptiblement et récolta un nouveau coup de coude de son amie. Roh, si on peut plus souffler maintenant.

 

« Mais vous avez beaucoup de talent toutes les deux ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas percées dans vos milieux de prédilection respectifs ! », s'exclama le vieux à la tête de gamin.

 

Il allait vraiment falloir que Callie regarde les noms des juges de cette année sur Google. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette réflexion de merde ? C'est censé donner du courage, de la motivation ou un autre truc du genre ? Ben ça marche pas. Du moins, pas pour Callie. Callie, qui sans réfléchir, approcha ses lèvres du micro et dit la chose la plus inappropriée du monde à ce moment-là :

 

« C'était pas l'audition d'Ella à la base ? »

 

Oups. Un peu malpoli, pas vrai Callie ? Dans tout les cas, le coup de coude ( troisième ou quatrième de la soirée ? ) qu'elle reçu de la part d'Ella suffit à la faire taire. C'est vrai que quand on a le souffle coupé, on peut pas parler.

 

« Excusez là. À chaque fois qu'elle se lève avant midi, elle est de mauvaise humeur », sourit Ella aux juges, apaisant un peu la tension qui s'était installée dans la salle.

 

En réponse à ceci, la blonde grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un « Mauvaise humeur de mon cul, oui » dans sa barbe et qui, heureusement, ne fut entendu que par Ella.

Il y eut quelques rires et les juges sourirent, plus détendus.

 

« Bien, nous allons voter », décida la vieille peau.

 

Ah. Bon. C'est le moment où elle doit partir ou.... ? En même temps, ça risque d'être très dur de desserrer la main d'Ella de la sienne vu la façon dont elle l'agrippe. « Je suis pas ta bouée, lâche-moi la grappe » semblait dire le léger coup de hanche que la blonde administra à son amie.

Cette dernière resserra son étreinte. Bon, ok, elles sont toutes les deux condamnées à rester ici, sur cette scène, avec leur faux sourires qui hurlent « On est putains de stressées mais on va pas le montrer parce qu'on est à la télé et que plus d'un million de personnes dans le monde nous regardent ».

Mais ils peuvent aussi dire des « On est dans la merde ».

Ce sera tout aussi évident.  


	3. Chapter 3

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent assez rapide finalement. Les juges ont—évidemment-- dit oui à Ella qui a explosé de joie avant d'affirmer qu'elle n'arrivera pas jusqu'au bootcamp de toute manière. Ridicule, celle-là. Comme si elle n'arriverait pas dans le top 3 à la fin de l'émission. En parlant de ça, Callie se fit remarquer qu'elle devrait peut-être commencer à chercher où parier parce qu'elle est persuadée de se faire un max de fric.   
Quoi qu'il en soit, elle allait se faire un max de fric vu qu'elle se trouvait dans un studio de danse, en présence d'une flopée de danseurs, professionnels ou non, qui attendaient de savoir les résultats de l'audition. Parce que, bien sur, après cette lamentable apparition à la télé, elle a été harcelée par les troupes de danse pour passer une audition.   
Bon, d'accord, une seule a appelé. Mais un peu d'embellissement ne fait de mal à personne.   
Et c'est pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait compressée sur un banc avec des gens en sueur qui semblait croire que les couleurs fluo ne faisaient pas mal aux yeux.   
Bien évidemment, ça pique. Surtout le jaune. Beurk.   
Et puis, on aurait dit qu'ils allaient se faire fusiller en ligne, comme ça.   
C'est bon, calmez votre drama, on est pas dans une télé-réalité débile.   
La blonde soupira et s'appuya de ses coudes sur ses genoux.   
S'ils continuaient à faire durer le suspense de cette manière, la fille à côté allait sûrement faire un malaise.   
Et la blonde serait la dernière à se lever pour aller l'aider.   
Attendez, elle vient de faire une choré ultra intensive après un échauffement du feu de dieu et encore, elle devrait lever son cul du banc pour aider une débile qui sait pas tenir son stress à se remettre de son malaise ?   
Ha. Haha. C'est mal connaître Callie.   
Finalement, une petite brune avec un top jaune—fluo, évidemment-- s'avança et demanda le silence. 

« Bien. Nous avons délibéré et avons retenu les deux meilleurs d'entre vous. Sachant que vous êtes dix, ça a été plutôt difficile mais nous sommes absolument sûrs de nos choix. »

Bon. Ils peuvent pas accélérer la cadence ? Les gens ont pas que ça à faire de leur après-midi. La blonde soupira et regarda discrètement l'heure. Dans une heure, il fallait qu'elle prenne son train. 

« Nous avons donc choisi... »

C'est bon, abrégez. De toute manière, c'est pas comme si elle avait une chance. Tout ces danseurs ont cent fois plus d'expérience qu'elle. Elle allait juste sortir du lot par sa nullité. C'est tout. 

« ...Brice Stevenson et Callie Mercier. »

C'est la plus drôle et géante blague du mois. Même de l'année. Comment, entre dix danseurs professionnels, Callie, dix-huit ans à peine et une expérience limitée, aurait pû attirer leur attention ? C'est juste...débile. Qui les as payés pour faire ça ? Sûrement pas la mère de Callie. Encore moins son frère. Ella ? Elle aurait jamais osé. Bon. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Alors pourquoi ?!   
Les danseurs commençaient à se disperser dans la salle, ramassant leurs affaires pour partir. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sales parlait avec animation avec un danseur de la troupe. Sûrement Brice Stevenson. Callie soupira et se dirigea vers la petite brune qui avait annoncé les résultats. 

« Euh, excuse-moi, salut »

Elle se retourna et afficha un grand sourire éclatant en voyant la blonde. Du calme Charlotte aux fraises. 

« Salut ! Tu dois être Callie. Je suis ravie de te compter parmi nous. Tu verras, on est très sympa, on fait souvent des sorties ensemble, des concerts, et tout, mais on n'oublie jamais de travailler, bien sur ! Haha ! »

Ha. Haha. Hahaha. Sérieusement, c'est hilarant. Callie fit un petit sourire forcé—histoire de pas briser la joie de cette fille. 

« Je crois que vous m'avez confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un O parfait. 

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Disons que mon niveau en danse est extrêmement limité par rapport à celui des autres danseurs »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Elle est idiote ou quoi ?

« Disons que quand, eux, ils sont des pommes prêts à la cueillette, moi je suis même pas le bourgeon qui sortira au prochain printemps s'il a de la chance »

Le O s'agrandit.

« Pardon ? »

Ça va être plus difficile que prévu. 

« Je suis une merde par rapport aux autres »

Son visage s'éclaira. Ah, ça doit être bon cette fois-ci. 

« Ah mais c'est impossible. En fait, on vous attribue des numéros avec vos photos. On ne peut pas t'avoir confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est purement pas possible »

Elle vient d'où pour parler comme ça, elle ? Callie soupira. 

« Vous êtes sûrs ? Je veux dire, vous allez vous traîner un boulet comme moi pendant un an d'après ce que j'ai compris »

« Oh mais t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas nous qui allons te coacher. C'est un de nos danseurs qui te choisi, t'entraîne pendant cette année, puis tu auras le choix de rester avec nous ou d'aller sur ton propre chemin »

Ok, c'est définitivement une grosse blague. Callie, c'est le genre de fille qui va rester sur son canapé le dimanche pour regarder des rediffusions de Gossip Girl et 90210 en fumant une clope, en mangeant une glace ( chocolat-pistache, parce que c'est les meilleures ) et en hurlant à ses voisins de la fermer. C'est pas une danseuse ultra sportive qui va se lever à 6h pour un jogging, manger des pommes à l'heure du goûter ou faire des sourires éclatants à tout le monde.   
Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? 

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, voilà la danseuse qui t'a choisie ! »

Une sorte de mannequin aux cheveux bouclés s'avança avec, bien sur, un sourire ultra bright. Elles sourient toutes de toute façon ici. Elle tendit la main vers Callie, sans cesser de sourire et de cligner de ses grands yeux marrons. On aurait dit un émoticône avec son expression légèrement figée. 

« Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Danielle Peazer et c'est moi qui vais être ton mentor si tu signes le contrat. », lança l'émoticône. 

Ça ne change rien, tu restes une émoticône. Plutôt sympa, mais une émoticône. 

« Euh, salut », dit maladroitement Callie, parce qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment gérer les gens émoticônes. 

« Je vous laisse entre vous. Il faut que vous renforciez votre cohésion pour avoir une meilleure alchimie dans vos mouvements respectifs ! »

...Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire Charlotte aux fraises là ? Callie plissa les yeux, essaya de comprendre puis abandonna. Trop d'effort. L'émoticône ( Délia ? Daria ? ) garda son sourire. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'habitueras vite à elle »

« A qui ? »

« A Margaret »

« Attends, Charlotte aux fraises s'appelle Margaret ? »

L'émoticône éclata de rire. Mais c'est quoi son nom à elle ? Franchement, faudrait penser à être plus attentive. Heureusement, elle reprit vite son sérieux. Comme ça, Callie n'a pas l'air d'une conne à regarder quelqu'un en train de rigoler. 

« Tu n'as pas retenu le mien, pas vrai ? Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de choses qui retiennent ton attention », demanda t-elle malicieusement. 

« Non, pas vraiment », répondit la blonde en souriant. 

Finalement, elle était pas si méchante que ça l'émoticône ou quoi que soit son nom. Ouais, après tout, c'est pas si important un nom.   
Callie se laissa donc entraîner par l'émoticône ( Danielle apparemment, mais bon, d'ici deux heures, elle aura déjà oublié ) puis se laissa tomber contre le mur en soupirant tandis que Danielle commença à rassembler ses affaires juste à côté du ventilateur ( arrêté bien entendu parce que les gens ici sont des sadiques et préfèrent rester dans une pièce surchauffée qui pue la sueur au lieu d'ouvrir les fenêtres et d'allumer ce putain de ventilateur ).   
C'est alors que Callie vit arriver Satan.   
Ah non, c'était juste Charlotte aux fraises dans son petit top jeune fluo et ses Uggs.   
Qui se jeta presque sur Danielle en hurlant « PHOTO » qui fit lever le majeur de Callie vers l'appareil. Et bien entendu, elle trouva le moyen de se cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec son gilet parce qu'il était hors de question qu'on prenne une photo d'elle.   
Surtout pas avec une fille qui porte des Uggs.   
Beurk.


	4. Chapter 4

« Et...de trois ! »

 

Callie s'effondra au sol en soupirant de soulagement. Elle allait vomir. Ou s'étouffer. Dans tous les cas, elle allait mourir, c'est clair. Quel genre de personne fait 500 jumping-jacks en une seule fois de nos jours ? C'est complètement inutile et absolument suicidaire. Apparemment, Danielle l'est. Et elle veut entraîner Callie dans la tombe. C'est tellement machiavélique.

 

« Ça va ? »

 

La blonde leva la tête pour rencontrer un regard marron chaleureux. Elle est sérieuse là ?

 

« Je suis juste en train de mourir sur place. C'est quoi cette question débile ? »

 

Danielle rit avant d'aller attraper sa bouteille d'eau et Callie laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol en grognant à l'impact. Demain, elle allait mourir de courbatures. Elle est certaine qu'elle ne pourra pas sortir de son lit.

 

« Allez, on reprends ! », lança Danielle.

 

« T'es toujours aussi hyperactive ? », se plaignit la blonde.

 

« Je ne suis pas hyperactive, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop rester immobile », nota la jeune femme bouclée.

 

« Mais comment ta famille a fait pour te supporter ? Comment ton mec fait-il pour vivre avec toi ? », grogna Callie en se passant la main sur le visage.

 

« A vrai dire, je ne vois pas souvent ma famille, à part ma sœur qui est exactement comme moi. Et mon mec n'est pas souvent là »

 

« Relation à distance ? Ça craint », grimaça Callie.

 

« Il est chanteur »

 

« Apprenti musicien qui se cherche et vit à tes crochets ? Je connais ça », railla la blonde, pas le moins du monde désolée pour cette remarque assez déplacée. Heureusement, Danielle n'était pas trop du genre susceptible et elle rit avant de répondre.

 

« Plutôt milliardaire adulé par des millions de filles »

 

« Ah ouais, tu prends pas de la merde. »

 

« Je suis pas avec lui pour l'argent ! », s'insurgea la brune.

 

« Vu ce que tu gagnes en tant que danseuse, ça serait un peu inutile en effet. »

 

Danielle retrouva le sourire face à la tentative d'humour de Callie et vérifia l'heure sur son portable.

 

« Allez, courage ! Il nous reste deux heures d’entraînement ! »

 

Et elle disait ça comme si c'était rien. Deux heures, c'est énorme ! Callie se redressa en position assise et poussa le soupir le plus déchirant qu'elle a jamais fait.

 

« J'ai envie de pleurer », lâcha t-elle, dépitée.

 

Le click d'un appareil photo retentit dans le studio de danse vide et le rire de Danielle parvint à ses oreilles.

 

« Enfin une photo de toi à poster sur Instagram ! Tu es assez dure à prendre en photo, tu sais ? »

 

« Ouais, justement. Je fais tout pour éviter. »

 

« On reprend ? »

 

« S'il le faut _absolument_... »

 


End file.
